carry_onfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bridget
Spoilerfrei= "Mehrheitsbeschluss, ganz simple Sache, es lebe die Demokratie, machen wir sie kalt." - Bridget in einer Diskussion mit Melissa und Mei. Bridget ist eine siebzehnjährige Jägerin in der Gruppe. Sie begegnet den Jägern erst nach deren erstmaligem Treffen. Aussehen Bridget hat smaragdgrüne Augen und dunkelbraune, hüftlange Locken. Sie hat das Anti-Posession-Tatoo auf ihrem linken Handgelenk und einen Schriftzug über der Hüfte, welcher lautet: "It's supposed to be you and me against the world." Sie hat eine Narbe vom Kampf mit einem Zombie, im Gesicht. Ihre Körpergröße beträgt etwas zwischen 1,74m und 1,76m. Seit Teil 2 der Fanfiction hat sie schwarze Strähnen. In ihren Tagträumen/Visionen/Vorahnungen hat sie glatte, schulterlange Haare. Nach Castiels Tod ändert sich ihr Kleidungsstil. Ihre blauen Jeans weichen schwarzen, die schwarzen, geschnürten Halbstiefel bleiben, ebenso der ausgeleierte schwarze Cardigan, den sie fast immer trägt. Ihre Tops unter dem Cardigan sind nicht mehr farbenfroh, sondern meist weiß, dunkelgrün oder ebenfalls schwarz. Zusätzlich dazu trägt sie eine Pentagramm-Kette an einem Lederband, verborgen unter ihren Shirts. In Teil 3, in der Zeit, die sie mit Jason verbringt, trägt sie häufiger auch wieder normale Jeans und gemusterte, wie auch farbenfrohe Shirts, trotzdem nur Stiefel. Trivia Bridgets voller Name lautet Bridget Catleen Fielding. Sie ist am 22.Oktober 1997 in Salem, Oregon geboren, aufgewachsen jedoch in Deutschland. Sie wohnte erst in Darmstadt, nach dem Tod ihrer verbliebenen Familie zog sie jedoch weg. Ihr Vater ist gebürtiger Amerikaner. Ihre Schwester nannte sie Bridgee, weitere Spitznamen sind B und Bridge. Seit einem späteren Kapitel in Teil 1 trägt sie ein Foto ihrer Tanten und ihrer Mutter mit sich herum. Musik spielt eine sehr große Rolle für Bridget und schafft es immer, sie zu bewegen. Sie singt gerne. Oftmals wird sie als Freak bezeichnet, wenn es um Serien oder Filme geht, da sie fast von jedem Film die Schauspieler auflisten kann und die komplette Handlung erzählen kann. Sie liebt Musicals, besonders Grease, Sister Act und The Wizard of Oz. Zu ihren Lieblingsfilmen gehört unter anderem Inception und beide Teile der G.I. Joe Reihe. Sie hasst Liebesfilme. Bridget mag es nicht, mit Bridget Jones aus der gleichnamigen Film- und Buchreihe verglichen zu werden und sie wird schnell wütend, wenn man sie erschreckt. |-| Spoiler= "Mehrheitsbeschluss, ganz simple Sache, es lebe die Demokratie, machen wir sie kalt." - Bridget in einer Diskussion mit Melissa und Mei. Bridget ist eine siebzehnjährige Jägerin in der Gruppe. Sie begegnet den Jägern erst nach deren erstmaligem Treffen. Charakter Bridget ist sehr eigen und relativ in sich gekehrt. Sie bekommt Dinge schnell in den falschen Hals und denkt zu viel nach. Trotzdem kann sie sich durchsetzen, wenn es sein muss, wird ab und zu mal laut und weiß sich zu verteidigen. Auch ihren Weg kann ihr keiner vorschreiben, und wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf setzt, dann versucht sie alles, dies auch zu erreichen. Bridget ist auf den ersten Blick schüchtern und zurückhaltend, wenn man sich die Mühe macht, sie kennenzulernen, merkt man schnell, das der erste Eindruck oftmals täuschen kann. Wenn sie erst einmal das Gefühl hat, Freunde gefunden zu haben, würde sie für diese bedingungslos ihr Leben geben. Nach Jasons Kollision mit einem LKW, stellt sie fest, dass sie nicht mehr leben will. Sie ist es leid, alles und jeden zu verlieren, der ihr wichtig ist und sie will nur noch helfen, eine der Gotteswaffen zu beschaffen, danach will sie mit allem abschließen. Sie ist sehr eigen, was Schmerz angeht, erlaubt sich nicht wirklich mit anderen darüber zu reden und baut eine kalte Fassade auf. Als sie von den Nachteilen des Speers erfährt, verdrängt sie diese und redet auch darüber nicht. Aufgrund traumatischer Erinnerungen aus der Kindheit kann sie sich nicht dafür öffnen, ihre Handlungen sind in bestimmten Situationen nicht nachvollziehbar oder klar, sie fühlt sich schuldig, wenn sie über sich selbst redet und es gibt Worte/Momente welche für sie Auslöser sein können, was dann in einem psychischen Zusammenbruch resultiert, jedoch zeigte sich diese Seite innerhalb der Gruppe noch nicht. Früheres Leben Bridget war noch relativ jung, als sie mitansehen musste, wie ihre kleine Schwester Amy und ihr Vater getötet wurden, Schuld an deren Tod war Grayson, ihr damaliger Exfreund. Diesen tötete sie eigenhändig und ohne Bedauern. Ihre Mutter ist die Jüngste der Schicksalsschwestern, Klotho, Bridget kennt sie unter dem Namen Trina. Deren Schwester Lachesis hatte erst Klotho und dann Atropos getötet und Bridget wiederum geschworen, ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ihren richtigen Nachnamen kennt sich nicht, bisher war sie als Bridget Tucker bekannt, unter dem Nachnamen ihrer "Adoptivmutter". Sie erfährt erst später in Teil 1, dass Mrs. Tucker nicht ihre leibliche Mutter war und wird über die Geschichte ihrer Mutter und deren Schwestern unterrichtet. Ihr Stiefvater ist ein Alkoholiker welcher gerne seinen Frust an dem Mädchen auslässt. Bridget hat keine Bindung zu ihrer "Familie", deshalb fällt es ihr leicht, diese zu verlassen und wenn möglich, komplett hinter sich zu lassen. Nach Grayson wich sie Beziehungen aus, hielt sich von ihren Mitmenschen so gut wie möglich fern. Handlungsverlauf Sie täuscht Connor die Liebe ihrerseits vor, um Astaroth aufzuhalten. In Teil 2 kommt sie mit Mei zusammen. Ebenfalls in Teil 2 verlässt sie ihr Elternhaus endgültig und folgt Mei in eine Hütte, welche Meis Familie gehörte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt beginnt sie in eine Art Tagträume zu verfallen, welche ihr die beunruhigendsten Sachen zeigen. In dem Glauben gelassen, sie sei noch immer in einem ihrer Tagträume gefangen, tötet sie versehentlich Castiel. Sie hat Angst, den anderen beweisen zu müssen, dass sie tatsächlich unschuldig ist und macht sich ständig Gedanken um die Auflösung der Gruppe. Unter anderem wird sie ein wenig streitsüchtig und verursacht unnötige Diskussionen, welche zu keinem Ergebnis führen. Nach der Trennung von Mei und der Gruppe wird sie, genau wie die anderen Jugendlichen dazu einberufen, im Himmel für die 'guten' Engel zu kämpfen. Zuvor wird sie gefoltert, von Mei, unter Einfluss ihrer bösen Seite. Im Kampf lernt Bridget Jason Montgomery kennen, welchen sie zwar schon einmal getroffen hat, jedoch vergessen hat, da sie, wie auch er, unter Einfluss eines Engels standen. Die beiden kennen sich außerdem aus ihrer Kindheit in Salem. In Teil 3 erfährt man außerdem, dass nach der neunmonatigen Trennung der Gruppe, Bridget und Jason sich kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Kurz vor dem erneuten Aufeinandertreffen mit der Gruppe, verstirbt Jason in einem Autounfall. Außerdem wird klar, dass Bridget in den neun Monaten für Lachesis Menschen getötet hat und dies noch immer tut. Nachdem die Gruppe sich wieder zusammengefunden hat, wird schnell klar, das Bridget sich nicht mehr zugehörig fühlt und auch nicht mehr Jagen will, auch die neu entdeckten familiären Gefühle, die Lachesis zu ihrer Nichte hat, ändern an der Tatsache nichts, dass sich das Mädchen komplett alleine fühlt. Mit einem falschen Lächeln beginnt sie den Tag, an dem sich die Jugendlichen endlich aufmachen, den Speer zu suchen. Nachdem sie erfahren hat, dass ihre Mutter an den Speer gebunden ist und sie in der Lage ist, ihn zu verwenden, trennen sich die Waywards und Bridget machst sich auf, Recherche zu betreiben. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Jason noch am Leben ist und sie lernt Hera kennen, die einen Groll gegen alles hegt, was mit den Moiren zu tun hat. Hera ist auch diejenige, die Bridget ersticht und den Speer entwendet. Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Jäger Kategorie:Waywards Kategorie:Unvollständig